


Morning People, We're Not Them

by greeniethewritermouse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which early morning activities occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning People, We're Not Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin

Levi’s alarm rang at six thirty, sending his phone buzzing annoyingly across Eren’s rickety side-table. He reached out of his nest of blankets and smacked it into a five minute snooze with rather more force than was necessary.

Beside him, Eren shifted, burying his face further into his pillow. Levi scowled, wondering how the brat managed to keep from smothering himself in his sleep like that and crawled out of bed, dragging himself over to the brat’s closet.

He had a few things here, since he wasn’t about to change back into the clothes from the night before, including a neatly pressed shirt and trousers for when he needed to leave straight for work, but he bypassed his own clothes completely grabbing one of Eren’s clean t-shirts and some fresh underwear and making for the brat’s closet sized bathroom for a  shower.

Ten minutes later, feeling clean and marginally refreshed, he padded back into the bedroom sorting the laundry on the floor into the appropriate hampers and turning off his alarm. Eren slept on obliviously one leg hanging off the edge of the mattress out of the tangle of bedding.

Levi glanced at the clock and decided to be nice for once and let the brat sleep. He’d been cramming for mid-term exams every night for the past week and could use another half-hour to sleep off there end-of-exam-period celebratory sexcapades.

Moving into the kitchen Levi revived Eren’s ancient second-hand coffee maker and started a carafe brewing to feed his addiction and set out a mug for tea for Eren when he woke up.

There was nothing in the brat’s fridge beyond a stray can of redbull that hadn’t yet been consumed and a half-finished jar of Carla Jaeger’s homemade jam, which didn’t really surprise Levi, but investigation of the cupboards turned up an unopened box of instant pancake mix.

Levi didn’t find a mixing bowl but he did find a measuring cup and two relatively large soup bowls that would serve after a quick scrub and a non-stick frying pan with a wobbly handle.

Thus armed and with his first cup of coffee in hand, Levi set about the task of making breakfast, cursing frequently as the first batch came out inedible, and wishing that Eren’s building allowed smoking.

It was around seven when Eren, woken no doubt by the cursing and banging in the kitchen, stumbled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom.

Levi put the kettle on and served up two plates of pancakes topped with copious amounts of jam.

When Eren managed to make his was from the bathroom to the kitchen he was handed his tea and shoved into his seat at the card-table that served as his kitchen table.

“You made breakfast,” said Eren hazily, “And tea.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I love you. You’re the best.”

“Shut up and eat you shitty brat.”

 

 


End file.
